


A Pile of Robins

by curiously_me



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bat Family, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys, Robins past and present, find refuge and comfort in family after Bruce's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pile of Robins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Pile of Robins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100082) by MGNemesi. 



> This story is inspired by the fanart "A Pile of Robins," as created by MGNemesi.

After the final fight with Jason, Dick rises victorious and takes up the role of Batman; the boys, Robins past and present, find themselves back in the mansion and Alfred ushers them in through the grandfather clock, with a deep sadness in his eyes. He is glad to see them all back home, but wishes the circumstances weren't as they currently stood. None of his boys deserve the lives fate has seen fit to thrust upon them.

It's amazingly awkward for the first couple of hours, as adrenaline wears off and past hurts are laid aside, but they are so damned tired.

Alfred made sure that any and all wounds were cleaned and bandaged properly before enlisting the only Robin he'd ever allowed in the kitchen to help make a light dinner. Jason was quiet as he trailed after Alfred, unsure of his standing now that he was finally back in Wayne Manor.

"Everything is as it was when you lived with us, my boy." Alfred reassures the young man.

While others had found reasons to criticize Bruce's decision to bring this particular boy home, Alfred had seen in Jason Todd what only a few people had. Jason had been a scared child, with no idea if he would live to see the next sunrise and, when the Joker had killed him and he'd been brought back, that terror had grown exponentially.

Alfred wishes daily that they had found some way to get through to Jason earlier. He busies himself with sandwich fixings while Jason whips up a quick soup. Together, they pile everything onto trays and carry them back into the living room where the others are waiting.

Tim has claimed his overly-cushioned chair near the fireplace, while Dick and Damian are seated on the couch. The youngest of them is visibly nervous, it's clear that he doesn't know if he's allowed to stay or even if his presence is desired. Dick is watching Bruce's son carefully, something Alfred isn't ready to label written across his face.

Jason moves to the large coffee table in front of the couch and sets the soup dish down. As he ladles soup into their bowls, Alfred sets down the tray of sandwiches and waves Tim nearer. Tim stands and brings a comfortable chair over for Alfred, before pulling his own chair closer to the table.

Dick reaches for the soup first. "I missed your cooking, J." He says, softly, words meant for Jason's ears even if the others hear them as well.

Alfred watches as Jason blushes just the tiniest bit, a small smile crinkling the corners of his pained eyes for a moment before their prodigal Robin turns to the newest member of the family.

"Kid, if you don't stop worrying and eat the food Alfred and I slaved over then I'm going to kick your ass." And, while the words aren't kind per se, Damian seems to calm a little and accepts the bowl of soup Dick hands to him.

Dick moves a little closer to Damian, making room for Jason on the couch, but also allowing Damian to take comfort in his physical presence without making a big deal about it. Alfred is grateful for his tact. He hadn't been able to get the boy to accept any physical contact that was deemed unnecessary, and he'd been trying since the boy's arrival.

Alfred leans back in his chair, sipping at his cup of tea as he watches his Robins. Tim has demolished three sandwiches already and is only now reaching for his soup. Alfred has to hide his smile behind his teacup, when Tim moans at the first taste.

"Oh, man! Where did you learn to cook? This is absolutely amazing!" He exclaims, shoveling another spoonful into his mouth.

Jason grins wickedly and Alfred shares a look with Dick, they both know what's going to come out of his mouth next.

"It's real simple, actually. You just have to make sure to get all the fur of the rats before you boil them."

Tim's spoon pauses for a moment and he stares at Jason, assessing as only he can. "I call bullshit." He says, and eats another mouthful.

Alfred, Dick, and Jason share a laugh at that and the butler sees Damian relaxing even more. It might have something to do with the warm soup in his belly, but Alfred thinks it has more to do with the way Dick's managed to throw an arm over the small boy's shoulders and trick him into cuddling against his side.

They finish their meal in silence and when Alfred moves to start cleaning up, Tim and Jason wave him away and do it themselves. He's grateful for their assistance. It's been a long couple of weeks for him as well, dealing first with Bruce's death and then with the fighting over the right to claim the role of Batman in Gotham and he is more than ready for some rest.

"Why don't you head on up to bed, Alfred." Dick says, voice quiet so he doesn't disturb the nearly asleep Damian.

Alfred stands, nodding in agreement. "Yes, I think I will. Thank you, Richard."

He pauses in the doorway, turning to look back at Dick. The eldest of the Robins is staring out the window, a look of extreme sorrow and trepidation on his features.

"Dick, we have faith in you. Don't think that you are not capable of doing this. Bruce always believed in you and I know he would be proud to have you take up the cape when he no longer can."

Dick nods, letting Alfred know he heard him, but doesn't turn to look at the older man. His eyes have drifted down to the mop of midnight black hair resting against his shoulder.

Alfred has no idea when the boys finally made their way to bed last night, but the picture before him now puts him at ease as nothing else could have.

Four of his Robins lay sleeping, dead to the world, in Bruce's over sized bed. Jason is mostly underneath the others, with Tim laying almost entirely on top of his right side and Dick's head on his left shoulder. Dick is curled around Damian's much smaller frame and the Wayne heir is laying spread-eagled over both Jason and Dick, one hand resting against Tim's stomach.

And Alfred thinks that, if this is any indication of what their family can be, then they will survive anything fate can throw at them. Bruce would be happy to see that something this wonderful came out of his death, all of his boys are back home again.

Alfred closes the door quietly and sets off downstairs, already planning to call Barbara and have her tell the rest of the family to be at the Manor at eleven o'clock sharp. Breakfast won't wait (or last very long) with four of the hungriest family members already back in residence.


End file.
